


A noble heart

by greensilverserpent



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 19:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11320575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: The three friends have to say goodbye.





	A noble heart

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2008-08-01 09:31pm to 09:39pm  
> Inspiration: A fanvid on youtube at the time called 'Im memoriam' by 'MoniqueRiddle'.

"He was a good man." Harry stated.  
"Yes, he was." Hermione added, tears falling freely from her cheeks.  
"He was one of us at the end." Ron admitted.  
"He was always one of us. I wish we had believed in him from the start."  
"You can't change the past, Harry."  
"I know. But except for learning, he never asked us to do anything. We should have given him more credit."  
"We should have."  
"He has always been there for us, even if we didn't see it."  
"We did not wish to see it. There is a difference."  
"A mighty one."  
"Yes, a mighty one."

Each of the three friends whispered a silent goodbye to their former Potions instructor and friend. If they had listened, they might not even be here. This grave might not exist. But in the end it is always the 'if's' that make the difference.


End file.
